


Random Dragon Age Inquisition Musings

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dragon Age Headcanons, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: A cross post of my Tumblr ramblings about Dragon Age Inquisitions. Trying to keep things interesting before Dragon Age "4" comes out, The Dread Wolf Rises was a better title, imho.
Relationships: Dragon Age: Inquisition Ensemble & Female Inquisitor, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Kudos: 1





	Random Dragon Age Inquisition Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Just random musings I have about Dragon Age the first six are in one chapter.

Lady Lavellan sitting in the garden writing out her reports while watching Dorian and Cullen play chess. She enjoys teasing her best friend and lover as they play the board game together. From time to time she distracts Cullen so he makes a mistake or taunts Dorian so he gets bothered. It’s a simple way for them to relax in between missions a get away from hectic times.

* * *

Lady Lavellan often in her adventures out in Thedas pluck herbs for teas, (rose hips, dried fruits, and little Royal elf root) to mix up as a tea for Cullen. To help with the migraines and aches from the Lyruim withdrawals. They help ease the pain of the withdrawals and brings a sense of warmth to his chest each time he takes a sip.

* * *

The Inquisitor finds out that Cassandra has a small book about the Language of Flowers. The Inquisitor often picks flowers for her so Cassandra can press them in the pages of the book and learn about that particular flower. With all the places the Inquisitor travels they find many flowers for her collection. It makes them happy to see another soft spot to the rough and tumble exterior that is of Cassandra Pentaghast.

* * *

Dorian and and the Inquisitor staying up late at night reading over cups of coffee or tea. As the night progresses they sit opposite to side by side to leaning against each other falling asleep as the sun starts to rise. Lelilana often spots them or Helisma and covers them in blankets. Sometimes the books range from the Fade, Necromancy, Dragons and the comical blunders throughout the history of Thedas.

* * *

I think the Inquisitor would suffer some Identity Disorder, some form of dysphoria after all they go through just to get to become Inquisitor. Like being sent to the conclave (by whatever means from their origin) the fall into the Fade gaining the Orb and becoming Herald in seconds. Only Cassandra really seems to ask about life prior to that momentous moment in their life.

Like moments of thinking about life pre-Herald/Inquisitor musing that it is a dream that they might never return to it. Sending them reeling into a disassociating state only their love interest or best friend helping them out of that state.

Sometimes Josephine will take them out to the ramparts to drink tea and eat cookies to relax and gain focus. Cassandra helps them by meditating in the garden. Cullen plays chess with them as they talk about their past softly. Dorian let’s them just sit in silence with him as he reads aloud the nearest book he has. Cole resists using his power as he knows they don’t want to forget so he just brings them random baubles around the Skyhold grounds. (Pretty rocks, small scraps of pretty fabric) Varric makes random jokes and commiserates with the Inquisitor.

It takes a while but the Inquisitor gets grounded again so they can continue their mission.

* * *

When the Inquisitor is at Skyhold they find themselves in need of mundane tasks. Just to help keep them feeling sane amongst all the crazy that is their life now.

They find themselves most often in the kitchen. Even if it wasn’t a fond spot of their prior to the Conclave they do now.

In the kitchen they cook food from their heritage a comfort food that brings good memories. At first the kitchen staff stays around insisting they can prepare the meals but after a few visits they let the Inquisitor alone.

Companions come to taste test the food intrigued by the dishes. Soon it become a weekly meet up charting around plates of food, a bit of comfort and normalcy during a crazy time.


End file.
